P2X purinoreceptors are a family of ion channels that are activated by extracellular adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Purinoreceptors have been implicated in a variety of biological functions, especially those related to pain sensitivity. The P2X3 receptor subunit is a member of this family. It was originally cloned from rat dorsal root ganglia. Chen et al., Nature, vol. 377, pp. 428-431 (1995). The nucleotide and amino acid sequences of both rat and human P2X3 are now known. Lewis, et al., Nature, vol. 377, pp. 432-435 (1995); and Garcia-Guzman, et al., Brain Res. Mol. Brain Res., vol. 47, pp. 59-66 (1997).
P2X3 is reportedly involved in afferent pathways controlling urinary bladder volume reflexes. Consequently, inhibiting P2X3 may have therapeutic potential for treating disorders of urine storage and voiding, such as overactive bladder. Cockayne, et al., Nature, vol. 407, pp. 1011-1015 (2000).
P2X3 also is selectively expressed on nociceptive, small diameter sensory neurons (i.e., neurons that are stimulated by pain or injury), which is consistent with a role in pain sensitivity. And blocking P2X3 receptors has been reported to be analgesic in animal models of chronic inflammatory and neuropathic pain. Jarvis, et al., PNAS, 99, 17179-17184 (2002). It is, therefore, believed that a method for reducing the P2X3 level or activity would be useful for modulating pain sensation in a subject suffering from pain.
Various other disorders also have been discussed as being treatable using compounds having P2X3 activity. See, e.g., WO2008/136756.
P2X3 also is capable of forming P2X2/3 heterodimers with P2X2, which is another member of the P2X purinergic ligand-gated ion channel family. P2X2/3 is highly expressed on the terminals (central and peripheral) of sensory neurons. Chen, et al., Nature, vol. 377, pp. 428-431 (1995). Results from recent studies also suggest that P2X2/3 is predominantly expressed (over P2X3) in bladder sensory neurons, and are likely to play a role in sensing of urinary bladder filling and nociception. Zhong, et al., Neuroscience, vol. 120, pp. 667-675 (2003).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for new P2X3 and/or P2X2/3 receptor ligands, particularly antagonists, that may be useful and safe for treating various disorders related to P2X3 and/or P2X2/3.